Layer of Ice
by AmbidextrousLion
Summary: Ruby's been in love with Weiss Schnee ever since she laid eyes on her, but is she really as perfect as everyone says she is? RubyxWeiss Highschool AU
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters, and I'm just writing about them because I long for them to be canon.**

* * *

Ruby had broken her number one rule; never fall in love with a straight girl. But Ruby couldn't help it- who can? No matter how hard you try to avoid it love always finds it's way, and she really tried her best to avoid it. Yet every time Ruby saw her in the hallways her heart would race, and she would find herself staring at her long snow white hair and sapphire eyes. It wasn't just anyone Ruby had fallen for though. Somehow she'd fallen for the most popular girl in school, Weiss Schnee. She was the daughter of the CEO of a multimillion dollar company, insanely beautiful, kind to everyone in school, and desired by practically every boy in town.

Ruby looked to her left. Weiss was standing there and talking to the other popular girls in their grade. Somehow she managed to get a near identical class schedule with Weiss, and Ruby wasn't sure if it was a blessing or a curse. It was a blessing, because she was always able to watch Weiss and look at her br- _ahem_- brilliant studying. It was also a curse, because of exactly that. No matter how much she longed for it Ruby would never have a chance of dating Weiss, so she sat in class mindlessly twirling her pencil, and dreaming about Weiss and cookies. Maybe even some Weiss cookies.

"Hey Ruby, whatcha thinkin' about?"

Snapping out of her fantasies Ruby looked up at who had spoken. Her closest and best friend Jaune Arc sat at the desk in front of her leaning forward and squinting. His light blonde hair that he had tried so hard to keep flat stuck up all over his head. "Hey Jaune!" Ruby chirped, with wide grin. "Just thinking about the usual."

"...chocolate chip cookies?" Jaune asked tentatively, as if he didn't already know he was right.

"Ding ding ding! Correctamundo." Ruby laughed.

"Why'd I even bother asking? I've known you since kindergarten and I'm nearly convinced that's all you think about."

"Hey, I think of other things sometimes," Ruby said with a pout. "The other day I was thinking of _sugar_ cookies!"

He chuckled at her response, and then turned to see Weiss leaving the classroom. Waiting a few moments Jaune turned back to Ruby. "So?"

"'So' what?"

"Ruby, why not ask her out?" Jaune leaned forward. He was one of the few people aside from Ruby's sister, Yang, that knew about her sexuality and the only one who knew about her ginormous crush on Weiss.

Ruby rolled her eyes. "Easy for you to say Jaune. You didn't even ask your own girlfriend out, and besides, wasn't she dating that guy? Cardin, uh, Windychesthair?"

"Winchester," Jaune corrected, "and no, I don't think they are."

"They did at one point though! She's straight and doesn't even know I exist, even though we have like the same schedule. I don't want her to think I'm some kind of creep just asking her to go out with me out of the blue like that."

He sighed. "I swear, you're such a kid sometimes. Stop making excuses and do it."

"These aren't excuses, they're facts!" Ruby whined, puffing her cheeks out.

"Okay, okay. I'll drop it." Jaune grinned at Ruby's behavior and glanced at his watch. It was a habit of his to glance at the beautifully forged piece of gold that was passed down to him by his great-great-grandfather. He sometimes wouldn't even be checking the time, but just glancing at it, as if to reassure himself that it was still there. This time he did seem to be checking the time though. "Well Ruby, I'd love to leave you to sit here to continue to list reasons why not to ask Weiss out, but I think your uncle will get annoyed if we hang out in his classroom too long. Besides, didn't Yang yell at you last time you got home late?"

Ruby nodded. "Yeah, let's head out. Angry Yang is not fun." Getting up and stretching, Ruby grabbed her backpack and walked out the door with Jaune. They walked down the long hallway, chatting about the latest math quiz and classroom hijinks. "Hey Jaune, won't Pyrrah be angry if you always walk home with me?" Ruby jested. She was referring to Jaune and her's long time friend and Jaune's now girlfriend.

"Sheesh Ruby, you're friends with her, too. She knows that we're just friends, and she knows I'm fully committed to her. I mean, why would I ever cheat on her?" Jaune rolled his eyes. "Plus, it's not like me and you would ever date, " He pointed out.

Ruby giggled. "True. Is she still at Track practice?"

"You bet. She's always training at javelin. Told me she's going to be making it to nationals this year, and I believe her. It's nice that she practices all the time, too, because she looks really good in her track uniform."

"You bet she does," Ruby said.

Jaune stopped and spun towards Ruby, giving her an accusatory look. "You better not be going after my girlfriend Ruby Rose!" There was a quiet moment where the two just glared at each other before breaking out into boisterous laughter.

"You… you had me for a moment there!" Ruby gasped between laughs. The duo's laughter began to subside, and when it completely stopped Ruby said, "Jaune, if Pyrrahs still at Track practice you should go wait for her and go home together. I'm sure she'd appreciate it, and I won't mind walking home alone."

"Are you sure?" Jaune's face practically dripped uncertainty.

"Positive. Without you I can get home twice as fast!"

Jaune punched Ruby's arm.

"Hey, hey! It was just a joke." Ruby apologized. They were standing by the track at this point. "So I'll be on my way now, seeya tomorrow Jauney boy!"

"Ugh, stop with the nickname. It's hard enough with your sister calling me that." Jaune groaned. He smiled he added, "Seeya tomorrow Ruby!" And with that Jaune was off running towards the field.

Ruby started off towards her house. She didn't live far from the school, and it was at least twenty minutes walking quickly. Despite it being spring the weather was still too cool to be comfortable. Without any reason to linger Ruby made her way home, entering through the front door with a loud thump announcing her arrival.

Yang walked out of the kitchen, spatula in hand. Her long and wild blonde hair was pulled back in a low ponytail; Yang didn't like getting hair in her food. "Woah, woah, woah. What is this little sis? You're actually home in time for supper?"

"Yup!" Ruby peeled off her bright red sweatshirt and ran upstairs to change into regular clothes. The school she went to was a private school, and would've been incredibly expensive if not for the entire cost being paid off by the school. Ruby had gotten near perfect scores on all of her final exams in tenth grade, which made the private school try to have her enrolled faster than she could say "chocolate chip cookies". Jaune managed to get in, too. Everyone in his family went to that school, and after failing the entrance exam two years in a row he was especially determined to pass now that Ruby was there. With his low grades Jaune had to study constantly for weeks, and Ruby helped him. She'd never seen anyone so happy to pass a test.

"Ruby! Suppers ready!"

It was only four o'clock, yet Yang was already making supper. She worked the night shift at a local bar, and her shift went from five PM to two AM. Yang made sure to make supper earlier so that even if Ruby wasn't home at the time she could warm it up and eat later. Yang usually pestered Ruby to come home in time for their early supper, because with Ruby being in school all day and Yang working at night, supper was the only time the two really got to talk aside from weekends. Ruby sat herself at the seat across from Yang at the table.

Yang grinned a toothy smile, "It tastes waaaaay better hot."

Ruby started eating, and Yang was right. It did taste a whole lot better straight off the stove. "Thanks Yang."

"No problem," Yang grinned, also digging into her own plate of food. "So how's school been? You get a girlfriend yet?"

Ruby instinctively thought of Weiss, but refrained from mentioning her. Knowing Yang she'd pester Ruby to ask her out just like Jaune does. "Nooope," Ruby said, popping her P, "Still single and lonely."

"You could always go out with your buddy Jauney."

Ruby shook her head, "Not only is he dating Pyrrah, but he's not a girl Yang."

"I could've sworn he was one when he was screaming during that zombie movie." Yang laughed, recalling the event. Jaune had been claiming that the zombie movie wouldn't scare him, yet he was the one who screamed and covered his eyes the entire time.

"Don't pick on Jaune when he isn't here to defend himself, Yang," Ruby ordered, then added quietly, "but he does scream like a girl."

The sisters laughed. They continued to chat until Yang looked at the time and nearly fell out of her seat. "What the hell! It's four fifty already!?" Yang scrambled to find her keys, and when she found them she ran towards the door shouting, "Bye Ruby! Don't use the oven while I'm gone! Actually wait! Turn the oven off, I made chocolate chip cookies and they should be done by now! But don't use the oven after that! Seeya, love you!" The door slammed, and Ruby heard the sound of Yang starting her motorcycle and speeding away. The sound quickly faded, and Ruby made her way to the oven.

Opening the door with a creak, Ruby peered inside. Almost instantly the house was filled with the sweet smell of cookies. Yang had made over a dozen, all perfectly oozing chocolate. Her mouth already watering, Ruby turned the oven off and pulled the cookies out. She grabbed a plate and glass from the cabinet, and placed them on the table. No chocolate chip cookies could be eaten without a cool glass of milk. Striding over to the fridge, Ruby pried it open and look inside. She glanced behind the orange juice. And behind a box of leftovers. And even behind a small bottle of ketchup. Ruby couldn't believe it.

They were out of milk.

Of all days to run out of milk it had to be the day Yang cooked her a feast of cookies. Ruby would have to either eat her cookies without milk, or make the long trip down to the convenience store. Ruby sighed, and began putting on her favorite black and red boots and red sweatshirt. She pocketed her cellphone and house keys before slipping outside into the cool air.

Ruby began speed walking towards the convenience store. She wasn't sure how much it would cost for a gallon of milk, so she ended up bringing nearly twenty dollars. The walk to the store was uneventful. Ruby barely paid any mind to her surroundings, as she was intent on making it to the store and back home before her cookies got too cold. At last the store was in sight. Ruby jogged the rest of the way over, entering through the automatic door. Her eyes scanned the rows of merchandise before landing on the gallons of milk nestled in the refrigerated section at the back. Bounding over, Ruby grabbed a gallon and turned to go to the cashier.

She didn't make it far though, because almost instantly Ruby bumped into someone who charged in front of her. She fell down onto her butt nearly dropping the milk, but catching it at the last second. The person she had bumped into, however, wasn't so lucky. The numerous items they had been carrying fell to the floor around them clattering down the aisles.

Despite it being the other person's fault for the fall, Ruby began helping to pick up the stranger's items repeating, "I'm so sorry."

"You better be." The stranger's tone was anything but apologetic and kind. It had a harsh bite to it, which made Ruby jump at the words. "If you had been paying attention you wouldn't have bumped into me. Do you know how much trouble you caused? Seriously, you're completely moronic."

Ruby looked up, trying to see what kind of person would get so upset over a simple mistake. What she saw left her dumbstruck. The one person she least expected sat on the ground in front of her. Weiss Schnee. She was trying to grab the items that had fallen everywhere around her, all the while belittling Ruby for the mistakes she supposedly made. Ruby stopped picking up items and just stared at Weiss. What was coming out of her mouth did not match her looks at all, and it was incredibly bizarre.

"Hello? Is anyone home?" Weiss narrowed her eyes and snatched at an item that was in Ruby's hand. "Are you brain-dead? Hand over my stuff."

Ruby didn't say anything. She stood up, her gallon of milk in one hand and Weiss's item in the other. Ruby slowly reached her hand out, and Weiss plucked it out of her hand. With a 'hmph' of indignation she proceeded to march over to the cashier, leaving a fifty dollar bill on the counter before storming out of the store.

Ruby stood there for a moment. She watched after Weiss, still in shock of what had just gone down. The kind and gentle Weiss that she had fallen in love with was nothing but a lie. This new revelation had Ruby stupefied, and it left a knot in her stomach. Ruby silently went and bought her milk. She made her way home and when she got there she immediately poured a glass of milk and ate a cookie. Yang always made delicious cookies, but not even the best baker in the world could make cookies taste good after an experience like that.

* * *

**A/N **

**Heyo! I know I should be working on my Kyosaya fic, but I really wanted to write some RWBY fanfiction.**  
**If any of the characters seem off or out of character please tell me so that I can improve on them :)**  
**Look forward to a new chapter sometime this week!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY or these characters.**

* * *

Ruby sat up groggily from a short night's sleep. Her alarm clock was buzzing loudly once again, and she wanted nothing more than to turn it off and not go to school. But she had to go; it wouldn't look good on her record if the teachers found out she skipped, and if Yang found out… Ruby didn't even want to imagine it. Hand slamming down hard on the off button for the final time she sat up. Preparing herself for the school day was easy. All she had to do was brush her shag style hair and put on her uniform and she was ready. Pulling on the school uniform while making her way down the stairs, Ruby grabbed her bag and slung it over her shoulder. With a quick bite of cereal she was out the door and into the crisp morning air.

Jaune was already waiting at the edge of the driveway. He lived a few houses down from Ruby, and they've walked to school together almost every day since they were in kindergarten. He waved as she walked over. "Hey Ruby!" Jaune's hair was still messy, sticking up from what seemed like a goods night sleep.

Ruby rubbed her eyes, yawning. "Hair Jaune."

Immediately reaching up to feel his head he smoothed out the wild hairdo, save for a few stray pieces. "Thanks. I always forget to brush it." Ruby didn't respond, and the two began the long walked towards the school. Not even a few minutes in Jaune started his usual complaining. Complaining that Ruby did _not_ feel like listening to at the moment. "I swear," he began, "when I pass my drivers test I'm going to be driving us to school every morning."

Ruby only grunted in reply.

"I feel like everyone is getting their licenses before I am, and it pisses me off. I mean come on, my cousin got her license on the _first try_! It's rigged, I tell you."

Ruby grunted again.

"Woah Ruby, how late did you stay up? 'Cause you're not even mocking me. I was expecting a response like," Jaune's voice went up a few octaves and was now a girlish squeal, "'But Jaune, you don't even have a car!' or 'Jaune, you've already failed three times, just stop trying'."

"Ha ha, hilarious Jaune." Ruby turned her head towards him. "I ended up not being able to sleep because of this huge fiasco!"

"Fiasco? What happened?"

"I saw," Ruby paused. A few people were walking by, so not wanting them to overhear she leaned in and whispered, "I saw Weiss at the convenience store."

Jaune grinned. "How is that fiasco? Did you ask her out?"

"No, no." Ruby said, "I was so shocked to run into her there, and, like I actually _ran_ into her! And like all the stuff she was carrying went everywhere; luckily for me I just had a gallon of milk-"

"For cookies?" Jaune interjected.

"Yes, but that's not the point." Ruby sighed. "The point is that after I knocked her over she was_ furious_! She called me brain-dead! I'm not sure if I caught her in a reeeaaallly bad mood, but she said some pretty mean stuff that I'd rather not repeat."

Jaune glanced at his watch. "That's rough. It's kind of weird hearing that the school's most perfect and nicest girl called someone brain-dead. I can't even picture it. Are you sure it was her?"

"Positive."

"Oh wow." Jaune sucked in a breath. "Hopefully she doesn't hate you for that or anything."

"I could barely sleep last night thinking of all this, and you're not make me feel any better about it." Ruby sighed again, her head was pressed in her hands. "It's so weird, having imagined her to be this perfect and well-mannered girl only to have that practically shattered in less than thirty seconds. I don't want to believe that she's actually a jerk though. I bet she was just in a bad mood. PMSing or something."

They walked in silence for a moment. Jaune patted Ruby on the shoulder at an attempt to console her. "I guess it's time to fall in love with someone else."

"Jaune, that was pretty insensitive."

"Ruby, if she's a huge —pardon my French— bitch, why would you want to go out with her? She didn't seem to treat you very nicely, judging by what I heard. Dating her will go nowhere if she's the type to blow up at random strangers." Jaune said shrugging. "Just take some advice from your ol' pal Jaune here and start crushin' on someone else."

"You know it doesn't work like that, right?" Ruby asked. "I guess you're right though, I should try to stop crushing on her after that whole ordeal." Jaune eyebrows widened, shocked that she was agreeing with him. Then Ruby added, "But I'm gonna stick to the belief that she just was in a bad mood. Maybe I'll try and use it as a reason to talk to her and apologize for it."

"Alright." Jaune waved her off and started walking ahead of her.

Ruby caught up and grinned at him, "Hey, weren't the one yesterday telling me to ask her out? Just because she flipped out on me in the store when I ran into her is no reason for me to give up on her. What kind of best friend are you? You're supposed to support me with whatever I do," Ruby joked. Jaune rolled his eyes and kept walking. "I shouldn't have told you about what happened, huh?"

"I guess I should support you Ruby, but hearing that is a lot different from what I've seen and heard about her. I mean I don't think I've _ever_ heard someone say that she yelled at someone, let alone get angry. Maybe she has a fake identity for school, or something?"

Ruby laughed. "I doubt that Jaune, but I'll update you after I talk to her."

With that their conversation shifted course, and they wound up talking about the latest episode to their favorite TV show. Before they knew it, they were walking through the front gate of their school. With brusque goodbyes the two split off to their separate classrooms.

Walking into her class, Ruby looked around. She was there early because Jaune and her liked to head to school as soon as possible, making sure that they were never late. It worked in Ruby's favor, too. Weiss and her friends were always in class before Ruby, which gave her the chance to watch Weiss. She didn't believe Weiss was all that bad, and watching her talk with her friends she seemed like a genuinely nice person. Sitting down in her seat Ruby began her usual Weiss watching while leaning against her hand.

Ruby stared at her figure. Somehow Weiss managed to make the dull school uniform of dark maroon jackets and red plaid skirts look fantastic. Ruby looked up at her white hair, which was pulled into a long lopsided ponytail. It went down nearly to her waist and was tied with a shiny black clip. Her long bangs caressed her cheeks; Weiss habitually brushed them out of her face. She had a small smile on her lips as she chatted with her friends and giggled. Across her left eye was a scar that was barely visible, but it didn't mar her beauty. And then there were her deep blue eyes, which Ruby would find herself getting lost in. They seemed to stare right into her heart.

And they were staring at her right now.

Ruby jumped up. Weiss was looking right at her, eyes wide. Ruby glanced around to see if Weiss was looking at someone near her, but there was no one else around. Weiss's friends turned around to see what she was looking at, and were visibly confused when they saw Ruby. With a few soft words, ones that Ruby didn't catch, Weiss made her way over.

"Hey, could I talk to you please?" Her voice was soft and delicate, but it was said as a demand rather than a question.

Ruby gulped, suddenly nervous. She wasn't ready to talk to Weiss yet. Struggling to find her voice she squeaked out, "S-sure." Rising from her seat, Ruby followed Weiss out into the hallway trying to ignore the inquisitive stares of the girl's friends. They walked for a while with Weiss leading the way. It wasn't until the two girls turned into an empty hallway in the unused wing of the school that they stopped. They stood there for a moment in an awkward silence.

Ruby opened her mouth to speak, but she didn't even get the chance to make a sound. Weiss whipped around towards Ruby, her usual small smile she wore around her friends was now gone. "You go to this school?" Her words were sharp and to the point.

"Uhhh…" Ruby intoned. Was this a trick question? Obviously she went to this school; she was wearing the uniform and was inside the school for crying out loud. "...yes?"

Weiss began furrowed her brow. "Oh, wonderful," she spat under her breath. She paused for a moment. She opened her mouth again, after having thinking about her choice of words. "You are not to tell _anyone_ anything about what happened yesterday. Not a soul."

"Why?"

The small frown on Weiss's face transformed into a scowl. She stepped forward, her face nearing Ruby's. "Because if one word gets out about that incident my whole reputation could be ruined, you dolt. And if you even slip up and you say anything to anyone, you'll regret it."

"Are you… threatening me?" Ruby asked, one eyebrow up. She already knew the answer; it was a definite and obvious yes. Weiss Schnee was threatening her. _Holy cow_, she thought in disbelief, _Jaune was right for once. She's got a secret personality, and a real nasty one at that._

"You bet I'm threatening you, and if you so much as mention it to anyone I'll turn the entire school against you." Weiss snapped again. She stepped forward, getting closer to Ruby. "I have the power in this school. I can get everyone to do what I say whenever I say, so you better keep your mouth shut."

Ruby went to take a step back. Weiss's face was too close to her, and she was getting a tad flushed. Why was Ruby the one getting push into a corner? Weiss didn't have any way to threaten Ruby aside from turning the school against her, and Ruby was positive that it wouldn't work on her friends, especially Jaune. By now the gears were turning in Ruby's head; she hadn't gotten into this school for nothing. It was time to turn the tables. "What are you talking about? You don't actually have any dirt on me. I don't care if you make people dislike me; I've already got awesome friends." She was the one pushing back Weiss now. "But if I say even a single word about how you belittled me in the store, and people look into it..."

She was caught. Pressed against the wall Weiss's face showed it plain as day. She struggled to rebuke the claims, but couldn't seem to find the words. "Please," Weiss seemed to be forcing the words out, "do not tell anybody about this. I'll do _anything_!"

_Anything?_ Ruby thought. Backing away from Weiss Ruby began. "Okay, I won't tell anybody about what happened—" Weiss seemed to be happy about this. She didn't smile, but her eyes lit up and her shoulders visibly lifted. "—but," Ruby continued, "you have to do whatever I say for the rest of the school year."

"No way," Weiss objected almost immediately, "I am not doing whatever you say. Not for one day or even the rest of the school year." Weiss was frowning. Clearly this was not the outcome she had hoped for.

"Well…" Ruby put her hands up, "I guess I'll just tell everyone about what happened… The perfect Weiss they thought they knew being nothing but a lie?"

Weiss bit her lip tightly. "Okay, okay. Fine. You better not tell anyone about yesterday."

"Of course not." Ruby smiled. "Who do you think I am?" With a grimace from Weiss, the two girls shook hands, sealing the deal. Wordlessly, they turned and headed back to class as if nothing had happened. Upon entering the class Weiss went back into her persona of perfect Weiss and Ruby headed to her seat.

Sitting down, Ruby looked out the window nearby. Her heart was literally beating a mile a minute. Had she really just done that? She managed to turn the tables on Weiss and managed to get her to do whatever she says for the rest of the school year. Sure, there was some blackmail involved, but still. Her heart was slowing, but Ruby thought back to the conversation. She could have Weiss do anything she wanted until the final day of school…

* * *

"Are you gonna command her to make out with you?" Jaune asked. Him and Ruby were sitting at lunch just the two of them. Their other friends had yet to arrive. "Or do the, you know…" He wiggled his eyebrows.

"I-I," Ruby blushed bright red. "No! Of course not Jaune! Seriously, do you think I'd really do that?"

Jaune shrugged. "Hey, I didn't think you'd ever blackmail someone, but I guess I don't know you as well as I thought I did."

"She was threatening me first, so I saw an opportunity and took it."

"Probably more like pounced on it." Jaune began stabbing his fork into his food. The cafeteria didn't have anything he particularly liked today, so he was just picking at bits and pieces of it. "In all seriousness though Ruby, what are you going to do now? I mean she has to do whatever you say for the rest of the school year. That's a good three months."

"That's the part I didn't think of much," Ruby confessed.

"You don't plan on dating or asking her out anymore, right?" Jaune asked. "I was right about the fact that she had that secret vicious personality."

Ruby nodded. Jaune had a good point. Weiss was obviously not the nicest person ever, but still Ruby felt the need to get close to her. "Don't get angry at me for this, but I'll probably have her come over my house or something. Hang out and get to know each other."

"Alright then. Tell me how _that_ works out." Jaune snorted. A click of a tray hitting the table made the two turn. Pyrrah was sitting down beside them. "Hey, hon!" Jaune practically squealed in delight.

Ruby looked at Pyrrah. How Jaune could get a girlfriend like her was mind-boggling. She was the definition of beautiful; her face would be one you'd see in magazines. Her hair was luscious red maroon, which also made soft green of her eyes seem so much brighter. She was taller than Jaune by nearly half a foot, and in had one of the best figures in the school. She was a supermodel, and Jaune… not so much. "Hey Pyrrah," Ruby said.

"Hey guys!" She grinned while giving Jaune a big hug. "What were you two talking about?"

Ruby giggled. "Oh you know, the usual."

* * *

**A/N: Heyo! First off, thanks for reading, and thank you all so much for so many positive reviews on the first chapter! This ones out a bit later than I wanted it to be, but it's out so that's good I guess.**

**Sorry if this chapter seemed a bit rushed. Nothing too interesting has happened yet, aside from you know...**

**Ruby blackmailing Weiss wat**

**Also, if you haven't already read it, you should check out my pal A-rav's fanfic called ****Icy Rose: A RWBY AU!**** It's pretty good and I'm really enjoying it so far! You can join the RWBY shipping group on Steam too if you want to come hang out and chat with us, which is always fun. The group name is Reiss!**

**Have a great day you people, and I hope you enjoyed this chapter :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own any characters from RWBY**

* * *

Leaning against the school gate Ruby watched as other students slowly meandered by. Her eyes were scanning the crowd for the distinct white hair of Weiss Schnee. Ruby wanted to immediately set her 'get to know Weiss' plan into action. During the rest of lunch with Jaune she planned out the perfect plan to get to know her, and it was going to be flawless. First, Ruby would have Weiss come over _everyday_. They'd talk, Ruby would crack some jokes, and then they'd become friends! Second, Ruby would make Weiss fall deeply in love with her and they would live happily ever after. Well, not really, but Ruby could dream.

It wasn't long until Ruby spotted her exiting the building with her entourage of friends not far behind. Weiss was laughing and giggling sweetly, which Ruby couldn't help but roll her eyes at how ridiculous it now seemed. She waited for her to get closer, and when Weiss stopped walking with her group not far from the school gate Ruby started towards them.

"Weiss!" She shouted, a grin plastered on her face and her hand waving high. "Want to come over my house?"

Weiss turned her head to see who had called her name, and her face visibly darkened. "I don't have a choice, do I?" Ruby barely caught Weiss's grumbling under her breath. Flashing a smile of fake enthusiasm she added louder, "Of course! Let me call my dad." Beginning to walk towards Ruby, she waved good bye to her friends. Ruby turned and began walking, Weiss falling in step beside her. "You better know that while I'll do whatever you want, I _definitely_ won't be enjoying it."

Ruby just shrugged and kept on walking. "Your choice, I guess," She replied. Ruby knew Weiss wasn't going to like getting blackmailed. She didn't think anyone would. But Ruby would be damned to give up the chance to learn more about her.

"So?" Ruby looked over towards Weiss who had an expectant look on her face. Her phone was pressed close to her ear.

Ruby looked around. "'So' what?"

"Where's your car, you idiot."

"I don't have a car. I walk." Ruby replied with a small grin. Weiss only gaped in reply, and Ruby took that as an okay to continue walking. "This way!" She started off, heading away from campus.

"You've got to be fu— oh hi, Daddy! I was just wondering if I could go over my friends house today. I don't know how long, but I have Reginald give me a ride home later. " She paused, listening. "Oh thank you! Bye Daddy!" Weiss pocketed her phone and turned to follow Ruby. "You didn't hear any of that, right?"

"Only all of it."

"Wonderful." Weiss said sarcastically, "Just wonderful. Are you going to blackmail me with that, too?"

Ruby shook her head. "I don't plan on it."

"I'm getting blackmailed by a girl I don't even know." Weiss grumbled, starting to stomp her feet.

It occurred to Ruby then that while she may have known who Weiss was, Weiss didn't know who she was. "My name is Ruby by the way. Ruby Rose."

Weiss didn't respond, aside from a snort of indifference.

* * *

It didn't take long for the two girls to get to Ruby's house. Weiss was silent the rest of the way except for a few complaints. As they made the way to the front door Ruby realized a big flaw in her plan. _Stupid, stupid, stupid!_ She thought, and at each word she hit her head. She should have just invited Weiss over tomorrow, because then she'd be able to clean up! She knew her room was a disaster, and the living room was in a state of chaos the day before. Ruby could only pray that Yang had cleaned up a even little bit.

Ruby grabbed the doorknob and turned it slowly. She pulled the door open and ushered Weiss inside. "You can take your shoes— oh, I mean boots— off and leave them here, please." Ruby said, gesturing towards where her and Yang's shoes were piled haphazardly. _Great,_ Ruby thought, _she already sees a mess the second we walk in…_ Ruby leaned around the corner, glancing around the living room. "Oh thank god…"

"What?"

Ruby turned her head towards Weiss. "Oh sorry, I was just talk..." Ruby looked down at Weiss. She looked down. At Weiss. Ruby's eyes flickered between Weiss's boots and her. "Oh my god," Ruby's grin spread across her face, "You're so short and cute!"

Her arms tightened around Weiss as she instinctively gave her a hug. "I," Weiss grunted, "I swear to god, if you don't let go of me right now…"

"Oh!" Ruby released her grasp, a light blush spreading across her cheeks. "Sorry, sorry, I just couldn't help myself. Well, uh…" Weiss strode by Ruby into her house ignoring her. "Yeah." The two girls walked into an empty kitchen, and there was large a pot boiling on the stove. It was then that Ruby realized another huge flaw in her plan.

Yang.

No sooner had the thought crossed her mind did Ruby hear Yang stomping down the stairs. "Ruuuuuuuuuby! Are you home?" Her voice was far too loud for such a small house.

"Yang, I'm the kitchen." Ruby replied, her shoulders heaving with a tremendous sigh. "You don't need to scream."

Yang walked into the room wearing nothing but a sports bra and short-shorts. "I know, but I'm pretty sure you—" Yang stopped mid sentence, her eyes resting on Weiss. "God Ruby, you need to tell me if you're bringing a friend over." Yang sighed, but she made no move to go put a shirt on. She held her hand out, "I'm Yang. Ruby's sister. And you are…?"

Weiss slowly shook her hand, but Ruby noticed Weiss's eyes being diverted from Yang's rather exposed body in front of her. She was a prim and proper girl, so of course she would divert her eyes. "Hello, I am Weiss Schnee. I'm Ruby's..." Weiss paused, trying to find a word to fit their current situation. "Friend."

Now Ruby knew why she paused. Technically they weren't friends yet, and Ruby was just blackmailing her to come over. They definitely weren't close at all. It was completely obvious to both girls, but Yang on the other hand… well she thought it meant something else. "Oh, you're _friends_!" She shot an exaggerated wink in Ruby's direction.

"No, Yang." Ruby said. "It's not what you're thinking."

"I have a feeling it is!" Yang's arms wrapped tightly around Ruby, crushing her into her chest. "I can't believe my little baby sister finally has a—"

"Yang!" Ruby's face was turning red. "Just stop. It really isn't what you're thinking."

"I hate to interrupt your chat, but that pot is boiling over." Weiss spoke, interrupting the two girls' bantering. Her hand was raised and pointing at said pot. Whatever was inside it had begun to bubble, spilling rapidly over the edge.

"Oh no, my soup!" Yang scrambled to save her soup. Grabbing the handles she plucked it off of the burner and placed it onto another. She turned the flame off, and gave the soup a few quick stirs. "Welp, that looks about ready," she noted.

The soup that Yang had been boiling turned out to be a new recipe for Chicken Noodle she had received from her co worker. Despite a good portion of the soup spilling out of the pot, there was just enough for the three girls. Ruby cast nervous glances at Weiss every so often, trying to figure out what she was thinking. Was she enjoying the food? Was she having fun? Oh who was Ruby kidding, of course she wasn't. Throughout the meal Yang was asking Weiss questions, and Weiss seemed to be set on keeping her answers as short as possible.

"Weiss, are you in the same grade as Ruby?" Yang questioned.

"Yes."

Yang waited for Weiss to elaborate or add anything, but when she remained silent Yang just shot off another question. "How long have you guys known each other?"

"Not long," Weiss said brusquely.

"So, how'd you guys meet?" Yang asked, plopping a spoonful of soup into her mouth.

Ruby opened her mouth to speak, but Weiss beat her to the punch. "We're classmates."

"Huh, I haven't heard Ruby say anything about you before."

"Well, that's because I don't tell you everything about my life," Ruby sighed. She looked at the clock. "Yang, it's four fifty."

Yang immediately sprung out of her seat, rushing off to get ready to go to work, albeit there was now no chance of her arriving on time. Weiss and Ruby just watched her as she ran around the house preparing herself. With her motorcycle helmet in hand, she gave a quick wave to the two girls. "Bye you girls. Be safe Ruby!" Yang gave another wink.

"I swear Yang, it's not what you're thinking," Ruby complained, but the words were fell on deaf ears, because Yang was already driving away on her bike. Ruby turned towards Weiss. "Want to go watch TV?"

"Fine."

They made their way into the small living room, which Yang thankfully cleaned. The old couch in the middle of the room was a navy blue, but there were spots where the blue was fading to white. An average sized TV sat atop a small book shelf cabinet, or the 'junk storage', as Yang liked to say. Ruby plopped down onto the couch with a thump. Little particles of dust floated into the air. Weiss shriveled her nose, and sat down gracefully on the opposite end.

"Sorry about my sister by the way. She can be a little… uh, nonchalant sometimes," Ruby explained. Pressing the power button the TV flickered to life. "Anything you'd like to watch?" Ruby asked. When Weiss didn't respond she took the initiative to change it to a poorly acted sit-com. "I know that sometimes it's really corny, but I can't help but watch it. It's pretty much so atrocious that it's good." She waited for Weiss's input. Again, there was no reply so Ruby continued. "My sister really hates when I watch it. She says that with each episode she can feel herself losing brain cells. I usually just tell her it's probably from drinking," Ruby was rambling again, trying to fill the silence, "Saying that never goes over well, though."

"Okay, I give. What's your problem?"

Ruby turned her attention away from the TV and looked at Weiss."Oh sorry, Yang always tells me that I ramble a lot," She explained, waving her hands apologetically.

"Not that, you dolt," Weiss snapped, "I mean the fact that you're being, you know, nice."

"Oh, uh," Ruby mumbled, "Well, you are a guest…"

Weiss scowled, "But you're blackmailing me and treating me like a guest? Why aren't you acting like everyone else would and making me do crazy and ridiculous things, and like I don't know, _actually blackmailing me_?"

"Well, if you want me to… I really only did this because I wanted to be friends with you…"

"Friends?! Are you serious? " Weiss's jaw dropped. A loud laugh rang through the room, "Oh, that's just great. Do you want to make friendship bracelets and tell each other our secrets?"

"No," Ruby replied, "I just wanted to be friends, and maybe see if you were actually a huge bitch, but it seems you are."

Weiss rolled her eyes. "Now, I'd love to stay here and have you insult me, but my ride is here." Standing up Weiss brushed off her skirt. Ruby stood up alongside her.

"But it's only five. Why not stay for longer?"

"I'm sorry, Ruby, but I have prior engagements. I'll see you,_ friend_," Weiss mocked. She walked towards the entrance. Stepping outside she closed the door behind her, leaving Ruby staring at where she once was.

Ruby frowned. That girl just pissed her off so much! She stamped around, clenching her fist and grabbing at her hair. Swinging her leg back she kicked the wall in frustration, which left a small hole. "Oh crap," she gasped. Ruby pulled a nearby cabinet a few inches over to cover the mark. If Yang sees that… Ruby gulped. Trying to calm down, and also to ditch the scene of the crime, she went up to her room.

It had been months since Ruby had even tried to clean her room. It wasn't like a stereotypical teenager's room with clothes everywhere. It was all crumpled up papers, old boxes, and random games Jaune and she had collected over the years that had wound up at her house. In the corner sat an old TV about the size of a microwave, which they used to play video games. Ruby grabbed her pajamas off of her bed. She slipped off her stifling school uniform and put them on. It was still early, but it wasn't like she was going anywhere at this point.

She sat down on her bed and pulled out her cellphone. She furiously typed out a long message to Jaune, recounting the entire days events. It didn't take him even five seconds to respond, but all his message said was: _cant talk text later_.

With a growl Ruby tossed her phone over to her desk. It landed with crack that didn't sound good, but she ignored it. She picked her laptop up off of the ground and began playing some computer games to vent her anger. This Weiss Schnee thought she was so perfect. She thought that Ruby was just going to use the blackmail to be friends. At first Ruby planned to, but now…

Weiss was in for it now.

* * *

**A/N:**

**Heyo guys! I know, it's a shocker! Chapter three is_ finally_ out!**

**I'd like to thank a lot of people for the moral support while writing and my laziness tried to take over. If it weren't for them this chapter may have never come out! A-rav is one of those people, and he writes some awesome stuff, especially Icy Rose: A RWBY AU! I highly suggest you go check it out, if you haven't already!**

** I'd like to thank Pozsich, too, for reading this and helping out with the writing process! He writes some pretty awesome fanfics, so go check him out :)**

**I'd also like to thank my mom and dad, and the academy...**

**I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY in any way. If I did Reiss would probably be canon already.**

* * *

Her hand moved gracefully across the pages, making perfect swoops and flicks with her pen. She was diligently doing her homework, just like her father expected. Just like everyone expected. She was Weiss Schnee— she was intelligent, kind, beautiful; everything a girl could ever want to be. She wouldn't settle for anything less than perfect. No, she _couldn't_ settle for anything less than perfect. She finished the sentence she was working on, and with that was done with her homework.

Weiss stood up from her seat at her desk and stretched, her hand sore from the excessive amounts of writing. She turned around and headed towards her bed, flicking the lights off as she passed by the switch. The room around her was devoid of almost anything decorative. Her drawers were tightly shut, not a single piece of thread hanging out. The nightstand by her large, king sized bed was bare except for a small alarm clock. There were a few shelves with various awards she had won in the previous years. However, although there were many trophies, her shelves did not display a single photo. Her father had not allowed her to have anything of the sort after the huge argument they had had.

The bed creaked faintly as Weiss put her weight down onto it. She was already in her sleep wear so there was nothing holding her back from drifting off right then and there. She pulled her blanket up to her chin, and rested her head on the pillow. Her eyes didn't want to stay open, but her brain didn't want to go to sleep. Weiss was the perfect girl, but it was all a lie. She wasn't perfect. She was a normal girl who was forced to pretend. She had her faults, just like anybody else. She had one major fault, one she couldn't trust anyone to know. She'd let her flaws show before, and it had been a terrible mistake. Her hand instinctively went to its way to her face, lightly brushing the scar over her left eye before returning to its place by her side. Yet, despite thinking she had learned from her mistakes, she had revealed her faults again the day before.

The day it happened had been a stressful day for Weiss. She had planned to get a ride home from her family's chauffeur, Reginald, but one of the idiotic gaggles of girls decided to trap Weiss in a conversation. Not only was she late to meeting Reginald, but she could swear that every minute she talked to them she lost a few thousand brain cells. It was near impossible to tell them to fuck off while seeming nice. 30 minutes, and around 90,000 lost brain cells later, Weiss managed to escape and leap into the car.

Reginald had greeted her, and they had exchanged pleasantries. It was nearly five o'clock now, and it was at this moment that Weiss made a decision she'd been regretting ever since. She asked her chauffeur to pull over at a close-by convenience store. With that terrible decision she ended up snapping at a girl she had figured was a student at some public school nearby. This girl, Ruby Rose, pissed Weiss off to no end. How dare she blackmail Weiss Schnee? Weiss could just have her father get rid of her and—

No.

She couldn't do that. Letting her father know about the blackmailing wouldn't turn out well. He'd wind up asking about what kind of dirt this girl had gotten on her, and her father couldn't see her as anything less than perfect. That was how it had to be. From how Ruby's 'blackmailing' had gone earlier on in the day she probably was too immature to actually blackmail correctly. Weiss grinned, her eyes still closed and her head still pressed to the pillow. The next few months were going to go by smoothly.

* * *

"No," Weiss snapped, "No, no, no!"

"You don't have a choice. You have to," Ruby replied, pushing Weiss back down into the chair she was previously sitting in.

Weiss scowled, but she kept her mouth shut. It was the next day after school, and Ruby had forced Weiss to come over for a sleepover. A _sleepover_. Trying to convince her father to let her sleep over was near impossible, but he finally permitted her to after she promised him that nothing bad would happen, and he did numerous background checks on Ruby. Yes, over protective fathers weren't fun, but he had certainly gotten worse since their argument.

Ruby was an enigma to Weiss. Weiss always assumed blackmail would be the blackmailer forcing her to do embarrassing tasks, but Ruby didn't do anything of the sort. Weiss could never tell what this girl would do next, except that it was probably going to be even stupider than the last demand. She was probably about to be proven right, too, as not even five minutes had passed after Yang left before Ruby pushed her down into a chair and pulled out a blind fold.

Ruby smiled, beginning to tie the blindfold around Weiss's eyes. "I promise you it won't be _that_ bad."

The world around Weiss went dark, as the blindfold blocked out almost all of the light. Weiss heard the faint clinking of glasses and movement around her. "So, what are you going to do?"

"I was online last night, and I saw a lot of videos of people doing these challenges," Ruby paused. There was more clinking and what sounded like a can opening. "So we're going to do some. You're going to have to eat some foods and guess what they are. If you can get three right you're free to go home."

"Oh hell no!" Weiss's hand flew up to pull her blindfold off. What kind of sick joke was this?

A hand firmly grabbed her arm, pushing it back down to her lap. "You're going to play," Ruby said, leaving no room to argue. Once again Weiss snapped her mouth shut. She didn't want to do the challenge, but the prospect of being able to go home was far too enticing. It was silent for a few moments until Ruby spoke again. "Alright, here's your first one!"

A spoon was stuck into Weiss's mouth and immediately she spit it out. "Agh! What the hell was that?! It tastes absolutely disgusting!"

"I can't tell you! C'mon, guess."

"As much as I don't want you to, can you give me another bite?" Ruby did as she was asked, and Weiss managed to swallow it this time. She tasted around her mouth. The taste was extremely fishy, and her mouth felt oily. "Is it Sardines?"

"Yes! You're a winner!" Ruby laughed as she patted Weiss on the shoulder. "Okay, here's the next one."

Weiss opened her mouth and the food was placed inside. The texture was mushy, but it tasted sort of like beef. "Wow," she chewed for a moment, "this disgusting as well. It tastes like someone ate a burger and then vomited it into my mouth." She reluctantly swallowed, feeling the lump of mush make its way down her throat. "What is it, some sort of beef paste?"

"Is that your final answer?" Ruby asked.

"Yeah, sure, whatever."

"I'm sorry, but that is incorrect. It's canned hamburger, although I gave you more of the soggy bun than anything else." Weiss could hear the grin on her lips.

She frowned. "I think I just threw up in my mouth a little."

"Don't worry, you can wash it down with this next one!" Weiss heard the sound of another can opening. The smell hit her before the food even reached her mouth.

"Oh my god! It smells like a rotting corpse!" she exclaimed. Ruby brought the food to Weiss's mouth, but she moved her head away.

"Don't you want to go home, Weiss?" Ruby made an excellent point.

If Weiss wanted to go home she had to eat the food, and Weiss _really_ wanted to go home. She allowed the food to slip past the usually impenetrable barrier that were her lips and she began to chew. The texture was that of butter, and the taste was similar as well. Swallowing, Weiss said, "Okay, you have to be fucking rigging this contest, because I have no idea what this is either. Is this some sort of like canned butter?"

"I don't know, you tell me," Ruby replied. Weiss felt as if she could tell Ruby was grinning from the smugness in her voice, and it only made her even angrier.

"Ah, wonderful. It's canned butter, isn't it?"

"Bzzzt!"

"Fucking a!"

"Wow Weiss, I never thought you'd have such a sailor mouth," Ruby teased. Another can was opened.

"Oh, shut up," Weiss snarled, "Just get on with the contest."

"Okay, okay. That last one was canned Durian fruit, by the way. I found it in the bowels of our local supermarket," Ruby announced, "And here comes the next one!"

Weiss braced herself for another disgusting food, and when it was placed in her mouth the texture was horrendous. Is was slimy and soft and squishy. It was absolutely… delicious. "Oh thank God. This is a peach, right?"

"Yup! You got it right away, congrats." Ruby pulled the blindfold off of Weiss's face, "Too bad you only got two right though. Looks like you're staying for the night!"

"That's not fair! You only gave me four chances!" Weiss snapped, her chair screeching as she stood. Specks of oil marked where sardine had been splattered on Ruby's shirt from when Weiss had spit it out. _Ha, serves her right._

Ruby shrugged. "Sorry!"

Without another word, Ruby shepherded Weiss into the living room. The room was a tad bit messier than it had been during Weiss's previous visit, but it was still relatively clean. Again, she got the chance to look at the plethora of photos on the walls. There were a few baby photos, of who Weiss assumed were Yang and Ruby, but along with those there were photos of a man and a woman. Genuinely curious, Weiss's mouth spoke before she could she could think. "Who are they?"

Ruby looked at where she was pointing. "Oh," Ruby's smiled softened at the photos, "Those are my parents."

"Now that I think of it, I haven't seen your parents. Where are they? I'm sure they wouldn't approve of you blackmailing someone," Weiss bluntly asked.

"They passed away."

"Oh." Oh. Weiss bit back her words, regretting commenting on the photos as soon as she remembered the pain she had gone through when she lost her mother. "Sorry, that was too far."

"Nah, it's cool," Ruby replied, "They passed away a while ago." She plopped down onto the dusty couch and turned the television on. "I've got some movies to watch, which one would you like," Ruby held up four cases, "The Master of Disguise, The Spongebob Movie, Wizard of Oz, or Jaws?"

Weiss thought for a moment. None of these movies really caught her attention, but if she had to watch one she may as well pick one she knew she would enjoy. When she was younger she had watched The Wizard of Oz with her parents occasionally, so it was the safest bet. Ruby didn't argue, and she placed the disc into the DVD player. Weiss sat on the other end of the couch with her back straight. By the time the movie was over the room was dark, the sun having set, and Weiss was leaning back, totally relaxed. An empty bowl of popcorn lay between the two girls; Ruby had brought it over around halfway through the movie.

"I've always loved that movie. I used to watch it with Yang all the time," Ruby said, looking over at Weiss. "Have you seen it before?"

"Yes."

Ruby rolled her eyes at Weiss's curt answer. Weiss went to turn her head away, and Ruby decided to help her. A pillow hit Weiss's face, knocking her over. She snapped up, gripping the pillow. "What the hell!?" Weiss's hand moved faster than Ruby could blink, and the pillow hit knocked her off her seat on the couch arm.

Ruby grinned and shot another pillow at Weiss while swinging a second at her stomach. Weiss retaliated, aiming only for Ruby's head with her attacks. The two girls were now standing, and Weiss was just barely managing to block Ruby's flurry of swings. She certainly was faster than Weiss at swinging the pillows, but she also lacked the ability to even block a single hit. Ruby didn't let the blows she was taking phase her though, shouting out, "No ones ever beaten me in a pillow fight! I'm _always_ the one to come out on top!"

"We'll see about that," Weiss huffed as she gave one final swing of her pillow, putting all the force she could muster into it. Attempting to block the attack Ruby stepped backwards while Weiss stepped forward. The duo toppled over, luckily onto the couch. Weiss was panting and tired, but she pressed her pillow onto Ruby. "Now… look who's… on top," she spit out, a wide grin on her face.

Ruby didn't respond. Weiss looked at her face, which was remarkably red. _She must have really exhausted her—_ Weiss noticed their position. She was straddling Ruby, her arms pinning the younger girl down. Weiss's own face reddened slightly. "Oh!" she exclaimed, leaping up off of the girl, and patting her shorts as she stood. She wiped her smile of her face, reprimanding herself for having too much fun. Weiss wasn't going to let Ruby get the satisfaction of thinking she was enjoying herself.

Now standing, Ruby was brushing her hair with her fingers. The blush still hadn't left her cheeks. She shuffled around awkwardly for a few seconds before speaking. "I, uh, it's… It's getting late so we should get ready to go to bed."

"Alright," Weiss replied. She followed Ruby up the creaking steps. The upstairs was smaller than Weiss had expected, consisting of just two doors. A string was hanging down from the ceiling in the corner, and her eyes following it up Weiss saw a trapdoor.

Ruby must have followed her gaze, because she said, "That leads to the attic, which is technically Yang's bedroom. She prefers to sleep on the couch most nights though, because she has, uh, _difficulties_ getting up them."

Weiss only nodded, not replying. Ruby opened the door to her bedroom and went in, beckoning for Weiss to follow. Weiss was actually surprised when she looked inside, examining the room. Despite her previous assumptions that Ruby was a messy person, the room was relatively clean. There were a few empty boxes of cookies piled in the corner beside an old television, which had a gaming system plugged into it. What type Weiss had no idea, but it certainly looked old. In the other corner was a small twin sized bed, and on the floor beside it was an air mattress, obviously for Weiss. She looked up at Ruby who now had a bundle of clothes in her arms.

"You can go change in the bathroom; it's the other door up here. The light switch is above the toilet. No, I have no idea why, don't question the genius architect of my house," Ruby said, "I'll change in here."

Weiss retrieved her change of clothes from her bag on Ruby's bedroom floor and walked to the bathroom. She used the faint light from the hall to find the light switch, which was resting above the toilet as Ruby had said it would be. Closing the door behind her, Weiss got to changing. The bathroom was small compared to the ones Weiss was used to. The paint was also beginning to peel, the light blue flecks sprinkling the floor.

Ignoring the walls, Weiss slowly began to undress and pull on her sleepwear. She must have been going slower than she thought, because there was a knock on the door and a soft whisper from Ruby, "Are you alright? I mean, well, you've been in there for a long time." Weiss didn't reply, so Ruby began to speak again, "Helloooo? Do you need some st—"

She threw the door open, less than amused. "I'm done." Ruby was biting her lip, trying to suppress a laugh. "That was hilarious," Weiss deadpanned. She walked over to Ruby's room and snatched her own tooth brush. They brushed their teeth standing side by side and silent.

"Poh phey! Yohre yeft hahned, tooh!" Ruby babbled through her mouth which was filled with tooth paste, and still had her toothbrush in it.

"Come again?" Weiss asked. She had been smart enough to spit before she spoke.

Ruby spit, and repeated, "You're left handed, too!"

"Yeah, I am," Weiss replied.

"That's awesome! It sucks being left handed sometimes, because you bump your arm with the person next to you if they're right handed, which they usually are. It's like we're made for each other!" Again, Ruby blushed. "I mean, not like romantically or anything, but, uh…"

By now the two girls had left the bathroom and were in Ruby's room. Weiss was settling down onto the air mattress, her blankets she brought from home neatly laid across. Ruby's fumbling with her words made her quietly laugh, but she managed to stifle it before it got any louder.

"You're weird, you know that, right?" Weiss inquired.

Ruby flicked the lights off, closing the door and bounding off to her bed. Her bed groaned as she climbed into it. "What makes you say that?" She asked, having gotten comfortable in her bed.

Weiss felt safer now that Ruby couldn't see her face. "I know I said this yesterday, but most people would use the blackmail to ruin my reputation, or make me do stupid and embarrassing stuff. You haven't done any of this—well aside from the taste testing contest, but that still was pretty mild. Are you stupid, or… what?"

"Well," Ruby paused for a moment before saying, "Well I guess what I said yesterday was kind of the truth. Like, partially the truth, or something like that. There'd be no point in blackmailing you to ruin your reputation, because that's the threat I'm blackmailing you with."

"Partially the truth? What's the other part?" Weiss asked, her curiosity piqued.

"That's a secret."

Weiss rolled her eyes despite Ruby not being able to see it. "Alright, you dolt." Weiss said her usual insult, but this time it was just a smidge gentler. Just enough to be warm, but not too warm.

"Goodnight, Weiss." Ruby's voice was soft. She was already drifting off.

"Goodnight," Weiss responded. She went to yawn, but in the process she let out a small burp. "Oh my God," she exclaimed, "I can taste the sardines!"

Ruby laughed, not hearing the soft chuckle of Weiss along with her.

* * *

Weiss walked out Ruby's front door, ignoring the girl's crazy flapping of arms that she called waving. With a soft click Weiss opened the back door of the fancy car her chauffeur drove, pushing in her bag before getting in herself. Her chaffeur, Reginald, gave her a wave.

"Good morning, Ms. Schnee. Did you enjoy your stay at your friend's house?"

It was hard for Weiss to describe how it was, but she stuck with a simple answer that would avoid questioning. "It was fun."

Her answer was deemed suitable, and Reginald didn't press the subject. Weiss was too lost in her thoughts to talk. She didn't know what to think of her experience at Ruby's house. When she awoke that morning around eight o'clock her and Ruby had eaten breakfast prepared by her sister, who had gotten up from a quick nap after her work to make it. There was something about the breakfast, no, the entire sleepover, which had been odd to Weiss. She couldn't place her finger on it; was it the awkwardness of Ruby? Was it the familiar way Yang and Ruby treated her, despite only having met a few days ago? Or was it the atmosphere?

Weiss sighed. She leaned her head on her hand and looked out the window. They were pulling into the driveway of her house. It was quite large, over four times the size of Ruby's house. The car slowed to a halt, and Reginald waved his hand and said, "There you go ma'am. Have a good day."

"You too, Reginald," Weiss replied while stepping out of the car. Bag in hand, she walked towards the front door. The perfectly oiled door barely made a sound when it opened. She walked into the cool entryway of the house, no one responding to her greeting, "I'm home."

* * *

**A/N:**

**Hey there!**

**I know what you're thinking,**

**_Oh my God, an update! The world must be ending!_**

**I will try to have the next chapter out sooner. ****_Try_****.**

**I have a lot of people to thank for this. First and foremost, I'd like to thank Pozsich for being super awesome and editing this with his amazing editing skills. He really helped me out with a lot of awkward wordings and words in general. Thanks to him I'll hopefully be able to improve more and more! If you get a chance you can always check out his stories ****_A Darker Nightmare_**** and ****_A Bright Dream_**** here on fanfiction . net! I'd also like to thank him for getting me to write, because I'm an extremely lazy person :P**

**I'd also like to thank A-rav for all the shout outs in his fanfic Icy Rose: A RWBY AU he's given me, despite me never updating and giving him some in return. Check out his stories, because he's a pretty cool guy with some great fanfics. He was also one of the people that reminded me to write, so that's another reason to thank him.**

**There're also Roslyne, who recently published her first fanfic called ****_Pushing the Lines_**** and Sanktimonium, who has also recently published a new fanfic called ****_The Red Dragon Case Files_****. These people are super cool, and helped me out with random questions I had asked them and such.**

**And if anyone has actually even read this far, I'd like to thank all of you followers who put up with my ridiculous pauses between chapters. Love you guys 3**

**Thank you for reading, and I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Seeya again in a month.**

**-AmbidextrousLion**


End file.
